Standing Strong
by Jaded-Amaya
Summary: A fic on how Jackie and Hyde came to be through tradegy. Finished.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own That 70s Show, nor do I own any of the cast and/or crew.

This is my first fic so please go easy on me. All comments welcome.

Chapter 1- A visit to Jackie's

Hyde sat in the basement bored out of his mind. It was the first day of summer vacation and there was nothing to do! Eric and Donna had left for California where they would be spending the summer with Donna's mom Midge. Fez and Kelso had decided to take a road trip to Kenosha to cruise for chicks. Hyde couldn't believe he didn't go with them. At the time it had seemed like a stupid idea that would probably end with them broke down on the side of the road with no gas because Kelso forget…typical of him.

Hyde looked around the room. He spotted a brown shopping bag and remembered Donna had given it to him to give to Jackie. It contained stuff Jackie had left at Donna's house over the past year. Donna didn't have a chance to give the things back herself so Hyde was left with the dirty work. Such a simple thing as returning a bag made him groan. It was another reason to see Jackie. She was all over him lately, "oh I love you Steven……come shopping with me Steven…….let's go roller skating Steven…." Hyde couldn't stand it! But there was absolutely nothing to do so he got up and grabbed the bag, heading for Jackie's.

When Hyde arrived at Jackie's mansion it seemed to be deserted, her parents car was gone but then he noticed Jackie's out back. He groaned as he got out of his El Camino and trudged to the front door and rang the bell. Ana, their maid answered the door.

"Is Jackie there?" Hyde glanced around the porch but saw no one.

In her broken English Ana told him Jackie was in her room upstairs, second door on the right with the "horsy" on the door. Hyde assumed it was a unicorn being Jackie and all.

When he reached her door he took a deep breath and knocked lightly.

"Come in." He heard Jackie call from her room. When he walked in and Jackie saw who it was she jumped up in excitement.

"Oh Steven what are you doing here?…Ohhh you came to ask me out didn't you?" Jackie bounced over to Hyde who stood stiffly against the door.

"Nooo, Donna left you this, some girly crap or something." He muttered.

"Oh," Her face fell, "thanks though." Hyde couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Jackie. He wanted to reach out and touch her but immediately told himself not to be stupid, he hated Jackie for God sake! His thoughts were interrupted. It was Jackie asking him if he wanted something to drink. Hyde was hot, so he agreed. He followed a chattering Jackie to the back kitchen of her house. She was going on and on about some cheerleading thing, if you wanted gossip go to Jackie.

As they sat on the sundeck off the kitchen and drank lemon-aid, the doorbell rang. Hyde looked at Jackie expecting her to answer it, hoping rather, so she would stop talking for two seconds.

"Ana will answer it." Jackie nodded and started telling Hyde about some really cool new movie that was out. He knew she was hinting at an invitation. He thought about it for a moment and actually considered asking her when Ana came through the door.

"Jackie come, something wrong." Ana eyes where full of worry and she wrung her hands in her apron. Jackie shrugged her shoulders and looked at Hyde.

"I'll be back in a minute, she probably just burned something. This happens all the time."

A minute later just as Hyde was draining his glass, he heard Jackie's screams. He jumped up and ran out to the door in time to see Jackie collapse crying on the floor.


	2. In denial

Chapter 2- In denial .

Hyde ran to Jackie and dropped to the floor next to her. He grabbed her into his arms as she sobbed. She looked up at him and the sight was heart wrenching. Hyde had never seen such pain in someone's eyes before. Suddenly he wanted to hold her forever.

As she desperately clung to him, Hyde looked up to see two police officers standing in the doorway. Ana was hovering nearby, tears in her eyes.

"What happened," Hyde demanded, "what's going on?" Suddenly he felt a sick feeling in his stomach as Jackie moaned "mother and daddy."

"I'm sorry sir, Mrs. Burkhart was killed in a car accident today. Mr. Burkhart is in ICU at Point Place Memorial Hospital." The officers looked pityingly at Jackie who had buried her head into Hyde and began to shiver. Hyde shook his head in shock.

"How is her father?" It was the only question he could manage to ask but there were a thousand more in his head.

"He's been seriously hurt…Miss. Burkhart would you like to come to the hospital?"

Hyde wrapped his arms protectively around Jackie and helped her stand.

"Steven, please come with me…I…I…" Jackie began to shake. Hyde held her tightly and stroked her hair.

"Shhh…Jackie, of course I'll come, whatever you want me to do just ask." He said quietly. "Come on, let's go."

With his arms around Jackie, he walked her slowly to the waiting patrol car outside. She shook her head several times and muttered "I can't believe it," to herself. Then as they were seated in the car, Jackie looked up at Hyde.

"It can't be true," she said firmly, "You don't believe it do you Steven, you know it's not true right?" Hyde saw such a desperate look on Jackie's face, he hated to break her string of hope she hung on to.

"I'm sorry Jackie, I'm really sorry." Hyde tried to say it as quietly as possible. He could see she was getting angry.

"It's not true! You're just saying that because you hate me don't you? You hate me and you want me to be miserable and you know it's not true, you just won't admit it!" Jackie's voice was rising steadly. Hyde was glad the officers were still inside the house talking to Ana.

"Jackie, shhh…come on you know I would never want to hurt you." Hyde tried to calm her down. He knew she never meant the things she said, she was just in denial. He took her hand but she snatched it away.

"No, why do you keep saying it's true! It's not! It's not! It just can't be!" Finally her voice broke and Jackie began to sob. Hyde pulled her into his arms and she struggled against him for a few moments sobbing "no, no, it isn't true" but eventually she gave in and clutched Hyde for comfort.

Minutes later the officers returned to the car and began to drive to the hospital. Jackie was curled against Hyde, her sobs had subsided and she just shook silently in his arms. He tried to comprehend what was happening. 30 minutes ago he and Jackie were sitting on the sundeck, carefree and drinking lemon-aid. Now she was minus one parent, in a police car, a wreck in Hyde's arms.

When the car pulled up to the emergency doors of Point Place Memorial Hospital, Jackie jumped out of the car and raced inside, Hyde at her heals. As she was standing at the reception desk, asking for Jack Burkhart, a doctor came bursting through two doors off to the side and walked over to the officers to address them. Jackie didn't notice him. Hyde watched the look on the doctors face as he told the officers what Hyde already knew….Jack Burkhart had died.


	3. At that moment

Chapter 3- Going through the motions

"My father Jack Burkhart was brought here he was in a car crash, please can you…." Jackie was cut off by Hyde who gently called her name. He hated what the next few moments would bring.

"Jackie, Jackie come here." Hyde put his arms around her shoulders and steered her away from the emergency desk as the officers began to walk towards her accompanied by the doctor.

"No, Steven they may have some information on daddy, no I have to ask them!" Jackie tried to turn back towards the desk by Hyde stopped her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mrs. Forman running up to the doctor. She stopped him and the officers and spoke to them for a brief moment them started in Jackie and Hyde's direction.

"Thank God," Hyde thought, "someone familiar to give her the news."

"Mrs. Forman! Have you heard anything on daddy? Please say you've heard something?" Jackie grasped Hyde's hand and looked hopefully at Kitty. Hyde gripped Jackie's hand more tightly as Mrs. Forman gave her the news.

"Oh, Jackie honey, I'm so sorry." Kitty's voice was no more than a whisper as she tearfully told Jackie that she was now an orphan, just like Hyde.

For what seemed like an eternity, Jackie just stared at Kitty with a blank look on her face. Finally she turned to Hyde and collapsed to the floor. The doctor came running over saying that she was just in shock, and he and Kitty carried her to an empty cot and laid her down. Hyde couldn't imagine what she was going through. Watching her lying there, he wondered what she was going to do now that she had no parents. He had no parents but it was a different situation. Hyde was abandoned. He didn't lose two parents that he loved dearly.

A few hours later Hyde paced around the Burkhart mansion, waiting. Jackie has awoken at the hospital distraught and extremely upset so the doctor had given her something to make her sleep…and it worked thankfully. She was out cold in her room where Hyde had laid her a while ago. He had made use of this time to get in touch with Eric, Donna, Kelso and Fez, who were coming home immediately to be with Jackie. Now he waited anxiously for them to return.

About an hour later Hyde had drifted off to sleep in a chair next to Jackie's bed. He was awoken to a knock on the bedroom door as Eric and Donna walked in.

"Ana let us in…..how is she?" Donna looked worriedly at a sleeping Jackie.

"God, I can't believe this happened. It doesn't feel real." Eric stood next to Donna who clasped his hand tightly.

"Jackie's not too good at all, and yeah, it feels like a dream. A nightmare really." Hyde shook his head. The days events still hadn't sunk in yet.

"I know you've been here all day. Eric and I will stay with her, you go home." Donna said quietly to Hyde who was dropping tired.

Hyde thought about it for a moment. What if Jackie woke and he wasn't there and she wanted him? She was so vulnerable now…..Why was he thinking this? Earlier today he dreaded coming to see Jackie now he was wondering if she'd be alright without him! Of course she would.

"Thanks guys. Give me a call if there are any problems. I'll come back in the morning." Hyde clasped Eric's shoulder and Donna gave him a gentle hug. They were all still in such shock. All their lives had been touched so much by this one event.

Hyde walked through the Burkhart mansion. What was to become of it? What was to become of Jackie? He thought of Jackie all alone in this big house, all alone in the world. Well at least she still had her friends. But would she be strong enough to stand on her own? Sweet, innocent Jackie…….Hyde just wanted to take her in his arms and hold her forever and maybe even kiss her. Where had this thought come from? Since when did Hyde want to kiss Jackie? Maybe it was just out of pity he thought about her this way. No, it couldn't be. Hyde didn't pity anyone.

It was at that moment that Hyde realized he had feelings for Jackie, strong feelings, feelings of love…..at that moment Hyde realized he wanted to keep Jackie close to him forever. At that moment he realized he loved her.


	4. Going through the motions

Sorry everyone. This chapter isn't what I wanted it to be but I had a sort of writers block. Thanks for reading and all suggestions and comments are welcome.

Chapter 4- Going through the motions

"Hyde….Hyde, wake up!" Eric was shaking Hyde's shoulder. Groggily Hyde sat up.  
"What do you want?" Suddenly he remembered yesterday's events. "Did something happen to Jackie?"

"She woke up about an hour ago and she's asking for you. And the hospital just called. There are arrangements she has to make today you know. We didn't tell her they called, we think you should tell her." Eric looked at Hyde who sighed.

"Did Kelso and Fez show up yet?" Hyde hoped Kelso hadn't said anything stupid to Jackie, or Fez hadn't tried to hit on to her.

"Yeah, they stopped by last night after you left. They said they'd be back in the morning."

"Alright I have to get ready. I'll meet you at Jackie's in a half hour." Hyde dreaded the day to come. Watching Jackie go through the motions. Being hugged by everyone that walked by. Having to put up a front for people she didn't even know. It was making him sick just thinking about it.

When Hyde arrived at Jackie's later that morning, he found her sitting alone in a chair in her living room staring off into space.

"Jackie," Hyde said quietly walking over to where she sat, "are you okay?" He placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a sort of blank expression. He took her hand and pulled her up. She placed her arms around Hyde.

"I think so," Jackie said softly, "the hospital called this morning. I heard Donna talking to them. I guess I have some things to take care of today." Her voice was calm and steady. Hyde was pleased, she was stronger than he though. But she probably hadn't started to come to terms yet with what had happened.

"Yes."

"I'm leaving soon to meet with someone from Waterton's Funeral Home, then I have to see Mr. Power from Powers Marble Works to discuss head stones. I was hoping if it's not too much trouble, could you come with me?" Hyde looked into Jackie's eyes. They pleaded with him to come, he knew she needed him.

"Of course I'll come. I told you yesterday, anything you need…." His voice trailed off as Jackie buried her head in his shoulder and whispered "Thank you," ever so quietly.

The day seemed to crawl by. Although Jackie and Hyde met with people all day and Donna, Eric, Fez and Kelso cleaned the house and helped to greet everyone who stopped by, each minute seemed like hours to them. Jackie was exceptionally composed. She met with doctors, lawyers, salesmen and so on. She made all the funeral arrangements herself, picked out flowers, headstones, caskets and verses and music for the church service. By the end of the day she was visibly worn out. She and Hyde had just finished their final task, picking out the casket, and they were on their way back to Jackie's.

Hyde sat in the drivers seat, Jackie next to him. He kept his eyes on the road, glancing at her ever so often. He wondered what was going through her mind. He glanced at her. Jackie was staring out the window and Hyde couldn't read her expression. He wanted to talk to her but he didn't know where to start. Hyde realized he loved her very much but he just couldn't tell her. He had never said that to anyone before in his life. Then again he had never loved anyone like Jackie before in his life. He glanced at her again and she glanced back. She gave him a forced smile.

"Thanks for coming with me today. It really meant a lot." Jackie looked at Hyde as she quietly thanked him. Unlike her smile this thank you was not forced.

"Look whatever you want or need, I'm totally here for you." His sunglasses hid his eyes and his true emotions. "I don't really know what to say or do but if you ever want to talk…" How could he possibly put into words what he wanted to say to Jackie. How could he tell her that more than anything in the world he just wanted to protect her, to hold her, to kiss her, to be with her.

"It's okay Steven. I don't really even know what I want to hear. This is all so new to me too. I mean yesterday I never dreamed that I would be making funeral arrangements for my healthy and alive parents the next. It just happened so quickly I don't think it's even really hit me yet. What am I going to do?" Jackie's voice began to shake. "I just don't know what's going to happen to me….."

Hyde looked at Jackie sitting next to him. Her voice broke silent tears began to roll down her face that quickly turned to racking sobs. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and pulled Jackie close.

"Hey…Jackie…look….you know whatever happens you'll always have me and the rest of the group. Everything will work out, it always does in the end. Come here." Hyde stroked her hair and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Jackie gazed up at him, leaned up and kissed him softly.

And without realizing what he was saying, the words that Hyde longed to tell Jackie slipped from his mouth, "I love you."


	5. Where will I go?

Chapter 5- Where will I go?

Simultaneously Hyde and Jackie both gasped in surprise at his comment.

"What? Do you love me?" Jackie was completely confused. Since when did Hyde start loving her, or even liking her for that matter?

"No…I mean yes…wait no!" He stammered, unsure at what to say. "I'm sorry." He finally managed to get out.

"You really do love me." For the first time since the accident a genuine smile spread across Jackie's face.

"Yeah, I guess I do, but I never meant for you to find out yet. You know, considering everything that's happened." Hyde was nervous. He was suddenly overcome with a fear that Jackie would never love him back. That he was just setting himself up for disappointment.

"This makes me feel better, knowing someone cares for me in a world where I have no one." Jackie sighed as she continued. "But I'm really not ready for the stress and commitment of a relationship yet. I hope you understand. I do want to be with you, I do love you, but it will probably be a while before I'm ready."

A sense of relief spread over Hyde. "Jackie, I've realized that I'll do whatever it takes to be with you. I'm here for you in any and everyway you want. Take as much time as you need." He hugged Jackie gently and started the car in the direction of the Forman's house.

When Hyde and Jackie arrived there was a lawyer waiting for Jackie.

"Miss. Burkhart I'm so sorry for your loss but I was wondering if I could please have a word? Your friend Donna said you would be here. Mr. McKay greeted Jackie as she stepped inside Eric's house accompanied by Hyde.

"Of course Mr. McKay, is there any problem with my parents Will? Jackie grasped Hyde's hand and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Last night I was reviewing the Will of Mr. and Mrs. Burkhart and it seems everything is in order except for one thing…Mr. McKay stopped and stared at Jackie for a moment, "my dear I'm very sorry to tell you that your parents haven't specified where you will be going now that they have, passed on. I've done some research and you have no living relatives in the position to take you. Since you are just 17 your only option is foster care."

Hyde looked at Jackie who's shocked face suddenly clouded with angry tears.

"My parents forgot about me? There must be some mistake. You obviously didn't review the Will well enough!" Jackie jumped up from the table she was seated at, nearly knocking it over just as Red and Kitty Forman walked in.

"What's going on here?" Red glanced from a furious Jackie to a bewildered lawyer.

"This _lawyer_ says I have to live in foster care because he says my parents didn't leave instructions in their Will on where I'll live now that they're….." Jackie's voice trailed off as her anger broke and she ran crying into Hyde's arms.

"Oh Jackie, sweetie!" Kitty put her arms around Hyde and Jackie.

"Steven take Jackie into the other room. Kitty and I are going to talk to Mr. McKay." Red sternly but kindly spoke to Hyde as Hyde ushered Jackie out of the room.

They curled up on the sofa in the living room. Jackie buried herself in Hyde's arms.

"I can't believe my parents forgot about me! I know they weren't model parents but I was their only child. Am I so horrible that they just didn't care?" Her voice was hoarse and Hyde could sense the water works coming.

"No of course not. Most adults don't think they'll have to leave their children before they're grown, it wasn't your fault." Hyde tried to come up with a believable answer to Jackie's question. He didn't want to tell her the truth. Pam and Jack Burkhart were terrible parents as well as people. She drank, he stole and Hyde knew when they were alive they had no time for Jackie. His thoughts were interrupted as Kitty, Red and Mr. McKay walked through the door. Mr. McKay began to speak.

"Miss. Burkhart, I've been talking with the Forman's and we have a suggestion…Mr. Forman…" He turned to Red who took a seat next to Jackie.

"Look Jackie, I know you've been through a lot lately so Kitty and I have something to ask you…" And in a rare act of kindness, Red asked Jackie if she would come live with them.


	6. A final goodbye

Chapter 6- A final Goodbye

Hyde was used to saying goodbye. He was aware of the pain it caused even when the person you were saying goodbye to wasn't someone you loved. For Jackie Burkhart who adored her parents, today would bring a new world of sadness. Today Jackie would have to say a final goodbye to her mother and her father.

Hyde gazed in the mirror at his reflection. He tightened his black tie and straightened his jacket. Then he prepared to go and live through probably the hardest thing he would have to live through in his life. He would have to watch the woman he loved bury her parents.

He left his room in Forman's basement, and walked to the top floor of their house to the room where Jackie now lived. Taking a deep breath he knocked on her door. It opened and in front of him stood Jackie, all dressed in black for the funeral but still as beautiful as ever.

"Are you ready?" Hyde took her hand. Her eyes were full of sadness.

"No, how can I be?" Her voice was barley a whisper but despite her answer she stepped out of her room. Hyde put his arms around her and she fell into him, shaking in his embrace.

"I don't want to do this." She whispered into his chest.

"I know, but you have to Jackie." Hyde felt her nod and with his arm around her waist he helped her downstairs for breakfast.

The mood in the kitchen was somber. The radio wasn't playing in the background, Mrs. Forman wasn't humming to herself, Red wasn't reading the paper and Eric and Donna sat silently staring at nothing in particular. When Hyde and Jackie walked through the door all eyes were on Jackie and no one said a word. Immediately she tensed and began to back up in the direction from which she came but Hyde grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to the table.

"Steven, I'm not hungry." Jackie's voice whispered in his ear and Hyde shivered.

"Sweetie why don't you have a cup of coffee?" Mrs. Forman gave her a pitying look as she poured coffee into a mug.

Hyde glanced at Jackie. He saw her frantically look at everyone in the room. Eric, Donna, Mr. And Mrs. Forman and finally Hyde. She tightened her grip on his hand and he could feel trouble coming. Donna and Eric stepped closer to Jackie and Eric placed a hand on her shoulder. Jackie jumped back, her eyes blazing.

"God, stop acting like this. Please just be your selves. This day is going to be hard enough. Just be normal!" Her loud outburst was answered with silence.

"I'm sorry." Jackie gasped as she broke free of Hyde's hold and ran from the room.

"Geez, you guys gotta ease up on the stiffness. It feels like someone died in here!" As soon as the comment escaped his lips Hyde gasped, horrified at what he had said. Everyone stood in a stunned silence until it was broken by the sound of something that resembled a giggle. Suddenly Jackie reappeared in the doorway and she was laughing weakly.

"Jackie I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Hyde was cut off as she walked into his arms.

"That's better Steven, it's you ….totally inappropriate."

The tension in the room lifted and everyone gave a small laugh and a sigh of relief. Hyde wrapped his arms around Jackie. Mrs. Forman turned on the radio and began to hum softly, Mr. Forman picked up the paper, and Eric and Donna began talking to each other.

Hyde gazed down at the incredible girl in his arms. Jackie smiled up at him.

"It may take awhile, but I'm gonna be okay."

Hyde couldn't help but smile…Jackie was finally standing strong.

Okay everyone just one more chapter. It'll be sort of like an epilogue.


	7. One year later

Chapter 7- One year later

The sound of laughter that filled the early summer air was music to Hyde's ears. After the ups and downs of one difficult year, he finally heard laughter again, a sign of true happiness and contentment.

"Come one Steven…hurry up!" A breathless Jackie giggled as she ran to meet Hyde. He grabbed his girlfriend and kissed her long and tenderly. He didn't care who saw them. Hyde loved Jackie and that was all that mattered. A year ago Hyde would have shied away from any form of emotion, hiding behind his sunglasses. But a year has the power to change everything, and this past year had. As it had eased a mourning girls pain, it had taught Hyde to grow up and live his life the best he could. He had always thought the phrase "_living in the moment_" was a stupid and sappy thing to do but now he had adopted it as his new motto…of course he would never tell anyone.

Jackie and Hyde walked hand in hand towards St. Christopher's cemetery. Today was the one year anniversary marking the day Pamela and Jack Burkhart were buried. It also marked the day Jackie began to heal and today was the first time she managed the courage or strength to visit her parents graves.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" They stopped outside the gates of the graveyard. Hyde was, as usual, worried about Jackie.

"Yes, I think I'm finally ready but it's something I have to do on my own." Jackie's clam face reassured Hyde that she was okay.

"Sure I'll just take a walk." He squeezed her hand before turning away.

"Steven…" Hyde quickly spun around, expecting Jackie to change her mind…."I'll be fine." Hyde nodded and smiled as Jackie walked away.

Through the rows and rows of headstones Hyde walked. Stopping ever so often to read an inscription he let his mind wander, revisiting events of this past year. A memory of Jackie clinging to a photo album, curled up in a ball crying, filled his head. That wasn't long after the funeral when her wounds were still fresh. Then another came to him, it was the first time Jackie had smiled in three months… Kelso had fallen down the stairs. Finally the image of Jackie when she had been ready for their relationship flashed in his mind. He had been sitting on the couch in Forman's basement watching TV when she came in, sat on his lap and simply kissed him. She had fallen asleep in his arms that night and they never moved till morning.

Hyde had become so engrossed in his memories that he didn't notice Jackie standing in front of him.

"Steven." Although her voice was barley a whisper it startled Hyde. He looked down at Jackie, her face was streaked with tears.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hyde reached out to Jackie and she took his hand.

"Come see it." Slowly she led Hyde to a secluded area of the cemetery. There beneath an oak tree stood the double headstone of Jackie's parents. It was simple but beautiful and there was a special inscription underneath their names. It read, "_Our hearts are saddened by their passing, but Jack and Pamela rest forever more, watching us from heaven at the table of our Lord."_

Hyde felt Jackie's head rest on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He looked into Jackie's eyes. Surprisingly enough there were no tears.

"You know Steven, when I chose that inscription for the headstone it meant nothing to me. I just chose it because I had to make a quick decision. Now it brings me comfort because I know it's true. I'm tired of crying. Now that I have finally summoned the courage to deal with these last emotions, of coming here, I can completely move on with my life." Jackie's voice was not a whisper, it was strong and clear and true.

"You are the most amazing person I know, you know?" Hyde gazed in awe at the woman before him.

"Come on Steven," She teased and playfully pushed him, "you wanna go tell that to the guys in the basement?"

"Whatever you want." Hyde laughed and pushed Jackie back.

Together they walked out of the cemetery, both knowing that the road ahead was much smoother than the one they were leaving behind.

Okay everyone here it is…finished! Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was my first fanfic and I'm thinking of writing another evolving Jackie and Donna. It will be about a subject close to my heart so we'll have to see. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, your comments and encouragement meant a lot.


End file.
